Not in the Bingo Books
by Valzen
Summary: Haruno Sakura was not in the bingo books, at least not the ones she knew about.


Not in the Bingo Books

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Summary: Haruno Sakura was not in the bingo books, at least not the ones she knew about.

* * *

As the gifted apprentice of Tsunade, Haruno Sakura quickly made a name for herself in the Leaf village. It hadn't taken long for the majority of the village to be treated by the raising medic at least once. Therefore, presenting her skills to each individual.

Her name spread at a slower rate to other villages by word of mouth. Diplomats and foreign ninja would bring stories of her back to their Kages. No proper village would allow themselves to be unaware of raising power, especially in the neglected and imperative medical field.

When the reputation and name of Haruno Sakura was growing and being praised as a medic; her abilities as a ninja were sparsely spoken of. The pink haired, petite Kunoichi, can topple mountains with a single finger. She was only the second person to ever be able to do this and yet to the other villages this was unimportant in comparison to her medical abilities. Only Tsunade and Shizune acknowledged her strength for what it is.

Of course Sakura had some scattered missions with various teams over the course of her apprenticeship. Foreign ninja met on those missions had the tendency to lose the ability to report back to their villages, death is such a effective way to ensure silence. Therefore, the growing power of a mini Tsunade became and stayed a well kept secret of Konoha.

Not all things are secrets therefore, it is widely known fact that missing ninja become nuisances to their betrayed villages in a magnitude of different ways. One of these annoyances involve the knowledge the nuke nin processes as he or she departs. With such important information and jutsus at their disposal even the defected Genins are required to be hunted down and eliminated.

Over time it has become customary for rouge ninja to travel in groups of no more then two people. All ninja are trained to be self sufficient and nuke nins take this ability to the highest levels because no one wants to die for someone else's mistake. Furthermore, it is not logical to trust someone to guard your back or location when their nature has already been revealed to be disloyal.

When a group of missing nins known as the Akatsuki rose with a working structure all of the hidden villages started to get worried. A group of defected ninja from a single village would have been bad. A group from various villages, the strongest defected ninja from each village, is a disaster.

A war would eventually rage, the Akatsuki verse the world. The Akatsuki might survive, they might win because those within the organization and the organization itself are light years ahead of the villages. When each village are sending their teams out to face the powerful enemies with unknown abilities, they can never win. The only way they could manage would be if they knew the weaknesses of their opponents jutsus and fighting styles. No village would be willing to give up that information to outside forces. As long as this secrecy continued, the Akatsuki would survive and prosper. This was why the organization would spend time creating conflict between the nations.

As the most powerful and intelligent missing ninjas on the map, their outlook on situation and life was vastly different then their opponents. Boundaries did not exists when it came to traveling and the valued bingo book was worthless.

The first major fault of the book was it is made by the wrong team. Sure ninja loyal to their village would appear in the books of other villages but the pages were littered with every missing ninja. These missing ninja varied from distraught ninja who lost their loved one and left without permission to find themselves, all the way to the highly dangerous members of the Akatsuki. The only conclusion was for the Akatsuki to make their own book.

There were no need to put in the bounties. Such things didn't matter to those who simply took what they wanted and had endless amounts out funds. Therefore, a ranking system was created. The first four ranks could be easily dealt with by one member. Classification level one, non ninja that have made an offence against the organization. Level two, missing ninjas that annoyed the Akatsuki and are to be killed on sight. Level three included all of the ANBU they had gathered information on. The fourth level was the same for the hunternins. The fifth through eighth rankings were those which might take a team. The fifth was for high ranked ANBU teams. The sixth classification was filled with the high ranking hunternins. Level seven was individualistic enemies of the organizations and level eight was for the containers. Level nine: Observe and Convert.

The original bingo book was useless, it never listed the right people. Haruno Sakura is the perfect example of this. Because on the day Deidara would report his partners death at the hands of a pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura would enter their book as a classification nine. They would watch her, because she would be converted and she would become one of them.

* * *

Just something that was in my head. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
